Here Come the Grooms    Maybe
by Smackalicious
Summary: Tony and McGee are planning their wedding, but when McGee discovers some of the plans Tony has made, he's not too happy about them. Obviously McNozzo. Oneshot. Pure fluff.


**Title: Here Come the Grooms . . . Maybe**  
**Pairing: Tony/McGee established relationship**  
**Rating: FR7**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Cat: Fluff, Humor**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Tony and McGee are planning their wedding, but when McGee discovers some of the plans Tony has made, he's not too happy about them.**

* * *

"Oh, Timmy, guess what I have?" Tony teased as he strolled into the squad room, carrying a white cardboard box.

McGee looked up from his computer. "Ooh, are those the invitations?" he asked, suddenly intrigued. He stood up and made his way over to Tony's desk, reaching to open the box, but Tony swatted his hand away.

"No looking just yet," he said. "I want to hand them out first."

McGee crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't we hand them out together? You're not the only one getting married here."

Tony rolled his eyes, opening a drawer in his desk and slipping the box inside before closing the drawer again and locking it. "I don't plan on doing it without you there, Testy. If you don't trust me to do it myself, though . . ."

McGee sighed. "Of course I trust you, Tony. I just . . . This is important." He smiled and unfolded his arms, reaching for one of Tony's hands. "We're getting married."

Tony gave his hand a quick squeeze, and said, "Okay, enough with the schmoop, my little laptop weasel." McGee raised an eyebrow at the odd nickname, but didn't question it. He didn't have time to, anyway, as Tony began dragging him away, toward the elevator.

"Tony," McGee muttered, blushing. "We don't have time for a quickie . . ."

"Ha!" Tony barked, turning and patting McGee on the nose. "And people say I'm the one with sex on the brain."

McGee scowled. "Where are we going, Tony?"

"To visit the wedding planner, my love muffin." He smiled and made a growling noise at McGee, whose eyes grew wide even as Tony tugged him toward the elevator again.

"Whoa, whoa," McGee said, his voice rising in panic. "Wedding planner? We can't afford that! I mean . . ." He stopped talking as Tony turned to him. "I didn't realize this was going to be such a big deal, that's all."

Tony kept smiling, though McGee could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I just figured, a guy only gets married once if he's lucky." He turned to face the elevator doors. "Besides, the planner isn't going to cost us anything."

McGee hung his head, wishing he could remove his foot from his mouth. "Tony . . ." he started, but the elevator doors opened before he could say anything else. He shook his head and followed Tony out and to . . .

"Hi, guys!"

"Abby," McGee said, giving Tony a dubious look. Tony gave him a smug look in return.

Abby ran over and gave each of them a bone-crushing hug, then stood bouncing in front of them, her hands clutched together under her chin. "Ooh, I can't believe you guys want me to plan your wedding!" she squealed, stopping only to grab their hands and pull them to her computers.

"Neither can I," McGee mumbled, and Tony gave him a gentle head slap.

Abby didn't notice the comment, however, as she was too busy pulling up tab after tab of material appropriate for a manly wedding. "So this is what I was thinking-"

"Save it, Abbs," a voice interrupted them. They turned around and Abby pouted.

"But Gibbs, I was just about to show them the wedding cake," she whined, and Tony made a similar pouty face.

"I love cake," McGee said to himself. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to exit the lab again, calling out as he went.

"Come on, love birds. Got a case."

Tony and McGee rushed after Gibbs, leaving Abby grinning as she flipped back to her computer and continued her duties as wedding planner.

A few hours later, the team returned to the squad room, their suspect having easily confessed to what turned out to be a very consensual sexual act between himself and one of his shipmates. The irony of the situation didn't escape any of them, and Tony and McGee had an especially hard time keeping the smiles from their faces as they escorted the man to the elevator.

"I think Gibbs planned that," Tony mumbled to McGee as they walked back to their desks.

"Oh, for sure," McGee agreed, looking up as he noticed they had a visitor. "Oh, hey, Ducky. What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I was sent here by Abigail," he commented, sounding both tired and amused. "She was wondering how you felt about black."

"Kinda somber for a wedding, don't you think?" McGee said, and Tony shrugged.

"Did you really expect anything else from Abby?" he asked, and McGee gave him a dirty look.

"Well, no, since I didn't even know she was planning the wedding," he responded, and crossed his arms over his chest again. "Are we or are we not in this together, Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Relax, Tim. You're taking this far too seriously."

Ducky cleared his throat then, causing the bickering couple to look over at him. "Yes, I hate to interrupt, but I have an autopsy to perform, so if I may ask what I should tell Abigail . . ."

"Tell her we'll get back to her," McGee said before Tony could even open his mouth.

"Of course," Ducky mumbled. "I must be going, then . . ."

"Oh, Ducky, wait!" Tony said before Ducky could leave, and he held up a finger as he went back into his desk to retrieve the box of invitations. He opened the box and took out a couple, handing one to McGee first before giving Ducky his. "Here's your invitation, Ducky. We both hope you can make it."

McGee flipped open the invitation in his hands and read it aloud. "We invite you to become Anthony and Timothy DiNozzo? Who said I was taking your last name?"

"Not now, Timothy," Tony said through clenched teeth, still smiling at the elderly ME.

Ducky gave a slight laugh and tried to remedy the situation. "You boys know where to find me if you need my services."

McGee continued to glare in the background. "Yeah, I do," he muttered.

"He meant psychology, not autopsy!" Tony hissed back.

Ducky continued to watch the scene with anxiety, and when he saw a break in the argument, stated, "Well, I must be going. I will see you lads at a later time. Hopefully you will have come to a resolution by then." He quickly turned and exited before they could say anything else to make him stay.

The two men watched him leave, and McGee sighed. "Hey, Tony, I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm acting like," he laughed, "a bridezilla."

Tony shook his head. "No, you're not. You have a right to be upset with me. I made a lot of decisions without asking you. I guess I just got excited." He gave McGee a sheepish smile. "Forgive me?"

McGee smirked at him. "I never could stay mad at you for long, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Come here, you high-tech hunk," he said, reaching for McGee and pulling him close to him, intending to go in for a kiss, but a voice behind them cut him off before he could.

"Look how cute you two are," the accented feminine voice interrupted, and Tony scowled.

"We are not _cute, _Ziva," Tony scoffed, while McGee rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ziva said, walking over to them and giving McGee a kiss on the cheek. "Adorable, then." She giggled to herself and returned to her desk, as the two men parted from each other. "I hear the wedding planning is not going so smoothly?"

McGee sent a smile to Tony as he answered. "Nah, I think we settled things." Tony returned the smile and winked at him.

"Oh," Ziva said, sounding surprised. She looked up from her computer monitor, her brow furrowed. "So you are okay with wearing a wedding dress? I did not expect that, McGee."

McGee turned a glaring eye to his soon-to-be husband. "Tony . . ."

Tony's sheepish look returned. "I love you?"

**THE END!**

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
